Jolly the Johnny Joe
It's one week until the release of DMR-23. The L1 of the set was still not revealed. Many people were intrigued in mystery. Will it be a Team Tech legend?' A Team Doremi Legend replacine Miradante Twelve, Time Pope? Or maybe a new master initials...? BUT...... BUT.... WHAT IN THE HELL IS THIS??????? Story Joe Kirifuda's trump card, but it is completely unknown what it is, aside that it appeared after the fallout caused by Dormageddon X, Forbidden Armageddon and Final Dogiragolden which wiped out all dragons in the world. It appears as a man who dresses as a cowboy holding a bazooka that is riding a horse that resembles a handgun. Card Explanation This card is the mystery legend in DMR-23 and it is a completely bizzare, yet powerful card. The card, unlike other main set cards, is completely printed in a style as if it was drawn by a kid. This includes the artwork, the fonts and the legend symbol above the effects text, so when it first appeared people thought that it was a joke card. And as the secret rare of the card was revealed first, many people also thought it would have a regular version. However it turns out that the card was printed that way. This has caused total shock and awe towards the duel masters fandom and people even used Katsuemon's quote to refer to the card: "Atama okashii de gozaru" meaning "That's strange". As for the card it was totally fit for being a legend. When the player summons it if the opponent has no creatures in the battle zone, he wins the game, and if he does it destroys all creatures save for itself. This means that if the player has 10 mana and opponent was crippled and cannot send out any creatures, he basically only needs to send this guy out without any form of thought and the opponent loses, making it work well in Mana Burn decks or other big mana decks with absurd amounts of mass removal, discard or the aforementioned mana burn as they prevent the opponent from sending any creatures. If there are any other creatures, a all wipeout, speed attacking quattro breaker is no joke as well. It also evades VAN Beethoven, Zenith of "Shura" locks but not Dorago the Great, Dragon World locks. And if your opponent has no creatures with hard substitution effects, All for One, Machine of D will destroy all of your opponent's creatures and give an extra win, putting an end to the opponent without fail. In fact is literally a meta trolls favorite in TCO that can be easily used in all sorts of removal controls to win opponents without fail, making it literally even worse as Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader when falling in the right hands. However when it appears it will be the only creature in the player's side in the battle zone and thus lone resistant blockers can be troublesome. Finally despite the "joe" on top of the artwork is a signature, it is a part of the card name so do not get confused. Category:Creature Category:Metagame Status:Meta